Jameson Locke
Jameson Locke (1971 - Present) is a Commander in the United Aerospace Command's Office of Naval Intelligence and one of the surviving members of the Orion Project. Early Life Born in the city of Huntsville, Alabama, Jameson Locke was raised by his mother as his father, Corporal Thomas Locke of the United States Marine Corps., was killed in action in 1970, during the final years of the Vietnam War. After graduating from high school, Locke was accepted to the United States Naval Academy to become a Marine, hoping to follow the footsteps of his father. U.S. Military Service United States Marine Corps. After graduating in 1993, Locke was stationed onboard the USS John F. Kennedy (CV-67) before being relocated to the decommissioned USS Saratoga (CV-60), which was used to transport [[Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor|F-22 Raptors]] overseas during the First Aires War. When the war was over, Locke was promoted to Corporal and relocated to Naval Station Yokosuka along with 3000 other Marines. When the Iraq War began, the newly-promoted lieutenant was shipped out to assist U.N. forces in the region. In one of the most horrific battles, nearly every member of his platoon was killed when Iraqi troops hijacked an M1A2 Abrams light tank. After the attackers accidentaly ran over one of their own anti-tank mines, Locke ordered the remaining Marines to fall back and regroup with allied troops. Out of sadness, Locke blamed himself for the death of his teammates and retired from the Marines. U.S. Navy SEALs After retiring from the Marines, Locke decided to work towards becoming a Navy SEAL. He was accepted into the SEALs and was immediately assigned to SEAL Team Six without needing to go through the training other SEALs have gone through. In 2011, SEAL Team Six was sent to Middle East for a joint U.S.-Israeli operation to find and kill Osama bin Laden, the mastermind of the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001. Launching from the USS Carl Vinson (CVN-70) at night, Locke and his team secured the compound where bin Laden was hiding and successfully killed their target. Upon returning to the United States, Locke was ordered to not reveal information on the mission or he would face a court matrial. Locke obeyed orders and was reassigned to SEAL Team Three in March of 2013 with the rank of Major. Locke and SEAL Team Three were some of the surviving ground forces during both the nuking of Austin, Texas and New York City, New York during World War III. When the leaders of the world gathered in Geneva, Switzerlland to sign the New York Protocal, Locke, now a Lt. Commander, was once again assigned to SEAL Team Six to secure the building where both the surrender and the Protocal were signed to prevent any assassination attempts. UAC Service Office of Naval Intelligence In 2014, Locke decided to join the newly-formed United Aerospace Command. Upon joining, he learned of an opportunity to be a candidate for the Orion Project, the UAC's first super-soldier program. As a large majority of the project's candidates died during the augmentation process, it was declared a failure despite Locke and five others survived. During the augmentations, he met Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, which resulted in a strong friendship between the two. After the failure of the Orion Project, Locke decided to join the Office of Naval Intelligence. Stationed onboard the ''Halcyon''-class light cruiser Pillar of Autumn, the newly promoted Commander oversaw numberous ONI missions gaining information on the Imperial Rebel Front. He also met Colonel Randall Aiken, a fellow ONI agent, and went on various missions together. On the raid on one of the IRF's strongholds, he discovered the location of one of the UAC's stolen Shiva-class nuclear warheads in the arctic. Once giving the files to Admiral Margaret Parangosky, she ordered Locke to be onboard the Charon-class battleship In Amber Clad to provide information for the SPARTAN-II Green Team, which was tasked with retriving the stolen nuke. Locke went on fifteen missions after that, but all information on the missions he was on remain classified. REST TBA Trivia *Jameson Locke is heavily inspired by the character of the same name from the video game Halo 5: Guardians and the live-action mini-series Halo: Nightfall. **The picture of Locke and Randall Aiken is an actual on-set photo of Mike Colter and Steven Waddington, who portrayed Locke and Aiken respectively. *Locke owns a bar on New Carthage and works there when he's not on a mission. *Locke was one of the agents ONI considered to become a part of the Office of Secret Actions. Category:Harmonmj13's Characters Category:United Aerospace Command Characters